Night Slave
Night Slave: by AmandaDark Chapter 1: The Devil Sale I was running. I don’t know where. I don’t know why. Maybe it was because a human saw me, maybe it was because some strange looking men with shots were smiling at me and coaxing me to come over. I don’t remember, but I got scared. Now, once more, I am surrounded by strangers. I have no where to run – I feel helpless. Suddenly, a hand grabs me by the shoulder and throws me down. I scream out, terrified, but my scream is interrupted by a rubber-gloved hand, which covers my mouth. A strange, manly voice says, “Shh, little devil, we have you now. Be quiet, or you’ll experience an even more terrible pain.” I’m shaking. I see the shot reaching for my forehead. It contains green liquid, which looks like poison, even though I love the color green. The shot touches my forehead. Suddenly, great pain enters through my whole body. The men lets go of my mouth, and I scream. I felt like my scream could be heard through the whole world. I felt like my eyes were going to pop out. I felt like someone was tearing me apart. A gentle hand touched my forehead, and I heard a gentle man’s voice say, “Sleep, little devil. Sleep.” My sight was turning blurry. I was scared more than anything in my life. The last thing I saw before blacking out was four terrible smiles and laughs. I woke up to find myself tied to a wall in a cage. I was too tiered to say anything, but my head could still turn around. I looked down at my body – my clothes were changed. I was now dressed in a black dress, white socks, and black shiny shoes. I looked to my right. I saw a couple more devil girls sleeping, dressed in the same clothes as me. To my left, I saw devil boys sleeping. They were dressed in black suits, and had on black shoes with silver buttons. One of the boys caught my attention – his white hair was weaving down his shoulders. For the moment, he was weak and helpless. But his face showed courage – it showed braveness. Maybe it was because I was surrounded by sleeping demons, but in a second, I was back to sleep. I woke up later that day...or night. I was sitting in the same place, only this time, my hands weren’t chained to the wall – others around me had the same benefit. Our hands were free, but we were still too tiered to move. We all woke up, though. A girl next to me half-whispered with a strange accent, “We a gonna be solt, gil,” she coughed, “I wis ya goot lug wiz youh neu mastehs.” She coughed again. She was a black demon, but not black like African Americans. She was entirely black, even her eyes were black. Suddenly, our cage opened. A man in a suit and glasses and a red-haired woman entered our jail. A guy in a white suit was next to them. “Choose anyone you would like, sir,” he said, looking at us. “May I suggest that girl over there with white hair?” He pointed at me. I shivered. I didn’t want to become a human slave again, and here were to people standing in front of me, staring at me. “No,” the eye-glassed man said. “We need a boy.” He looked around, and then pointed at the white-haired boy I had noticed the last time I was awake! “How much does he cost?” the man asked. “$155.67, sir” “We’ll take him.” “Are you sure, sir? There are more trained demons over there, next to-” “I said we’ll take him.” The white guy shut up, and shook his head up and down. The eye-glassed guy went near the long-haired boy, and said “Hello, my name is Simon Aquioros, I’ll be your new master.” The man gave his hand to the boy. The boy looked at Mr. Aquioros, looked down at his hand, and then spit on it. “As if I need you to be my master. I am Gray, and I can survive on my own, buster.” Our seller said, “Why you little-” but Mr. Aquioros cut him off. “We’ll take him,” he smiled and gave the money to the owner. Then, he took out a chain and wrapped it around Gray’s neck. With this, he took Gray by the arm and he and his wife walked out. I was left alone again. After a while, a couple of men walked in, looking for a slave too. The last thing I remember was one man pointing at me, then I blacked out. After a while, I remember myself riding in a car, with a chain wrapped around my neck. God had me at his mercy, and I guess he decided to send me to hell. UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Category:Stories Category:AmandaDark